The Helghast Empire/Charter/r1
Preamble: My people sons and daughters of helghan, for many years we have been a broken people, shunned oppressed and conquered by those we sought to escape. No longer on this day we stand united once more, on this day those driven to divide us shall hear our voices! Article 1: Admission Nations desiring entry into Helghan must apply on the Helghan discussion boards. No ruler shall be denied membership except those with existing Conflicts. These nations must swear their unwavering loyalty to Helghan and the Helghast way. Article 2: Government The Helghast shall be ruled by the emperor or empress and the council the council shall consist of the following. * Scholar of War * Scholar of Finance * Scholar of Internal Development * Scholar of Foreign Development * The Emperor's Representative The Scholar of Military Affairs will be responsible for handling all the Defensive Aspects of the Empire. The Scholar of Finance shall watch over the official Alliance Bank and is responsible for conducting the taxes of the Empire. Scholar of Internal Development shall watch over all internal alliance politics such as Membership, Forum Masking and The Academy. The Scholar of Foreign Development shall be the outside spokesperson for the Helghast Empire, they shall be responsible for representing- or appointing someone to represent- the Empire in Foreign Embassies. The Emperor's Representative is responsible for being the voice of the Ruler in the Council. They shall communicate the desires of the ruler and pursue the rulers goals within the Council, they are appointed and not elected. Emperor or Empress shall rule the empire and serve for life or until they step down or are voted out by the council at a ¾ vote. For a nation to host a Scholar, they must have been a member of the Helgan for approximately thirty days and must have experience in the field in which the strive for. The nation must then be elected with a direct majority over all the other candidates. Elections within the Empire will happen every sixty days and shall consist of a ten day period in which candidates may send out their applications for Scholarship and then must campaign for the position within those ten days. Article 3: Resignation and Expulsion Helghast wishing to resign their title may do so by notifying the Emperor if you do not notify him/her your resignation will be considered a breach of the charter and you will be banned from joining in the future. Article 4: Official Helghan Laws If any scholar wishes to pass a law they must draft a document up first and present it to the other scholar’s where they will read over it for a maximum of 24 hours it will then be placed for all members so see so they get a say on the matter for 48 hours,it will then be down to a vote by the council and it takes a ¾ vote to pass. Article 5: War When the time comes for the empire to rise to defend its borders we shall do so with haste but if we are to attack an Alliance there must be a vote from the council war will be declared with a ¾ vote. Article 6: Raiding The Helghast Empire allows “raiding” but they must mean a certain conditions as follows * The nation is not less than 10 days old. * The nation is not part of an alliance with 3 or more members. * The nation is not protected. * The alliance is not a protectorate or part of any treaties. * If said nation is part of none of this you may attack. * Nukes are now allowed,but ballistic missiles are tho you must request to use them first.